As one technique in the present technical field, one example is described in Patent Document 1 (Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-318186). According to the publication (refer to the Patent Abstract), a problem to be solved is “a video image recording apparatus capable of dubbing a desired scene of a video image in a video reproducing apparatus without the need for troublesome operations.” As a solution to the above-described problem, there is described to an effect that “A window W1 for displaying a video image, HDD operation keys X2 to X4 for controlling the recording of the video image in an HDD recorder to an HDD, and DV operation keys Y1 to Y5 for controlling reproduction of the video image of a DV camcorder connected to the HDD recorder via an IEEE 1394 interface are provided on a dubbing image G2 displayed on a connected television monitor. When the DV operation keys Y1 to Y5 are operated by a remote controller of the HDD recorder, a control signal is transmitted to the DV camcorder to control the reproduction of the DV camcorder. When the video image reproduced from the DV camcorder is input, the HDD recorder displays the video image on the window W1, and when the remote controller operates the video recording key X4 in this state, the HDD recorder dubs the video input image to the HDD.”
Another example is described in Patent Document 2 (Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-80890 (refer to the Patent Abstract)). The problem to be solved is “to dub desired video audio information in a disk without increasing a time and labor for searching even if the number of pieces of video audio information recorded in an HDD is large.” As a solution to the above-described problem, there is described an effect that “a configuration includes a dubbing control means 12 for dubbing video audio information recorded on an apparatus-side recording medium 3 on an extractable recording medium 17 via a recording medium drive section 2; and a retrieval display means 11 for retrieving video audio information corresponding to an inputted retrieval condition by referring reference information made to correspond to the video audio information. The retrieval means 11 receives the input of the retrieval condition, retrieves video audio information corresponding to the input retrieval condition, and sets it as a dubbing object; and the dubbing means 12 dubs the video audio information set as the dubbing object by the retrieval means 11 in the recording medium 17.”
Another example is described in Patent Document 3 (Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-175616 (refer to the Patent Abstract)). The problem to be solved, which is described therein, is “to display a menu with ease of use by an elderly person and a user unskilled in operation.” As a solution to the above-described problem, there is described to an effect that “a user can select a first menu for displaying a prescribed number of functions by a plurality of layers and a second menu for displaying a prescribed number of functions less than the number of functions in the first menu with a single layer. When displaying the second menu, items of the functions in accordance with the second menu are displayed on one screen through a single layer configuration.”